Hitsugaya's book of how NOT to spend a vacation
by UPPA123GOOPA
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro has just been dragged around the world with all the captains, vice captains and espada. I'm not much good at summaries. It's better than it sounds.
1. Intro

**This is my first fanfiction here so I hope you guys can give me a few pointers. It might take a while to update. I hope you guys like it!**

Hitsugaya gasped in shock.

"Vacation?", he heard questioning and surprised whispers passing Yamamoto nodded his head trying to appear wise while saying this crazy idea of abandoning the soul society of all the vice captains and captains along with Yumichika, Rukia and Ikaku. Everyone else seemed completely confident that Aizen would keep his promise and not attack if he sent some of the espada along and got concert tickets for the few who stayed back. Evn Ichigo Kurosaki and the rest of them were dragging along. Hitsugaya made up his mind. There was no way he was going. As he peered around the room at all the invited he saw only a few faces wearing a similar expression and was annoyed that nobody could see the dangers of leaving soul society unprotected. Renji, who was standing next to him fell to his knees and started sobbing. Captain Kuchiki just ignored it and seemed to be studying a cup of tea with interest. Sasakibe and Yamamoto were snoring. Rukia was drinking a juice box. Yumichika and Ikaku were being piled down with suitcases full of candy by Yachiru who was trying to stuff Kenpachi's hair into a floppy sun hat. Soifon was steaming in rage at the fact Yorouichi wasn't invited and Omeada was trying to calm her by offering a package of chips. Rangiku was talking to Momo with Izuru and Shuuhei between them and the sobbing Renji. Mayuri was asking Unohana and Isane about the different kinds of medications with Nemu close behind. Nanao and Captain Kyoraku were talking to Ukitake with the third seats arguing behind him. Iba was explaining to Konamura what a vacation to the world of the living was. Everyone was acting like this was the normalist thing in the world, except Renji who was still sobbing. But I guess that made a bit of sense considering Renji hated planes.

He couldn't take it anymore. He was almost tempted to go up to Mayuri and ask to be turned into a hamster or something. Even if they forced him to go, even in that state Hitsugaya would still be the only sane one there. Just then, when he thought things couldn't get any worse the espada arrived.

"I heard We were going on vacation" Ulquiorra said calmly.

**Sorry it was kind of short but that was a preview. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Starting the switch

**Thanks for the great reviews guys! Sorry i didn't update sooner but i had a lot to do. I hope you like this chapter! Just so you know flames are appreciated since this is my first fanfic and i would like some advice. Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters belong to Tite Kubo! Thanks CressidaRene and forever122 for the awesome ideas! i hope to make my other chapters a bit longer but enjoy! :D **

**Chapter 1:**

The vacationers had a problem. They had to rent a private plane to travel. They pooled some money and had enough for them to go to an amusement park but had to work for some more. He was not going to like this.

It was Matsumoto's idea. All her idea to try and torture him. Turns out they had enough to go to some big amusement park. It didn't seem so bad at first, but the Shinigami Women's Association just decided to use him in their new picture book. He had to take pictures with the characters at the park and pretend like Matsumoto was his mom.

When they got to the park they split up. Ichigo, his family, Chad, Uryuu and Orihime went to one part. Half the espada and the 1-5 divisions went the other way. Nnoitra and kenpachi started picking a big fight and everybody joined. Seeing his chance, Hitsugaya made a run for it. he then realized that yachiru was chasing him asking for candy.

She was carrying a camera and screaming something about Ukitake taicho giving Hitsugaya her candy but it came out muddled. Hitsugaya had no idea what he was doing running like this. He could fly! Calling out his bankai he flew over Karakura town. Unluckily crashing into a car of a roller coaster. His bankai shattered and he realized he was stuck in a car with none other than Szayel Apooro-Granz. His day was not going well.

The weirdest thing happened during the ride. In the middle of trying to convince him to be a test subject to a new type of fraccion, Szayel exploded. He actually exploded in a cloud of dust.

The man in front of him was completely different. He was wearing a white hoodie with black trim and no zipper and baggy jeans below his hips of the same material. instead of his usual bone glasses, he wore a bone chain around his neck. Szayel was a pink haired gangsta'.

...

When the group met at the picnic table they planned there were a few obvious problems. Szayel was a gangsta', Grimmjow was missing, and Ulquiorra was smiling. Out of the three Grimmjow seemed to be the least strange. He seemed to be at least.

They found him on a kiddy ride tied to a chair in a black suit and tie with dark glasses and slicked back hair.

"I am Agent Jaggerjaques of the ROOSP or Random Orgainsation Of Spy People! I demand you release me!" Grimmjow yelled.

The people who worked at the place seemed to be having a hard time.

"Sir, we are afraid we don't know what just happened!" they were trying to tell him.

"I think we have a slight problem" Kommamura barked.

**Well i did the first chapter! I hope to make the other ones longer but at least i did it right? Anyway, I would appreciate if you review or flame because i need some advice on this. Thats it! :D**


End file.
